Carnie
General Information Carnie is a character created for TToR who was depicted as a wife of Fiery Carnotaurus until she supposedly divorced with him sometime down the line for some reason. She is known to abhor people like Jim and Cobra, who have kept her captive in the past. History Carnie first came into existence after Fiery Carnotaurus and Jane left the universe with their family. Her existence was hinted at, as both “an alternate version of Carno”, and “a new lady to take over Carno’s old house”, although at first it seemed like both were going to be separate people. Although, sure enough, they were synonymous. She met the characters remaining after moving in, although after being held in Jim’s lab for two weeks, she left and moved into an apartment and ended up dating someone for five months until they split up. Later, she would witness The one attempt to decimate the alien colonies for no apparent reason until the actual Fiery Carnotaurus showed up with Jane to deal with the threat. She was drunk when they arrived, so she did not leave a good first impression on her male counterpart. She was not sober to see Fiery die and be resurrected by Odin. Later, she would develop feelings for her male counterpart that she herself questioned, although she never said much. Somehow though, someone would get word of it and tell Odin, likely one of his ravens. When Odin and Zeus revealed secrets and very plausible theories, that was among the things the former planned on telling. Carnie, stressed and embarrassed, begged Carno and Jane to go into another room while Odin said it, and then Tapir and Dust caught word of it. They rushed to Fiery and Jane’s room to spill the beans and eventually succeeded, causing Carnie to just hide in her apartment until Herrerasaurus paid her a visit to tell her that her secret was out because of the tapir. She shrugged it off, seeing that if she never came back, they couldn’t bother her about it. Although later, a god altered the minds of Jane, Fiery and Carnie so they could all coexist, and eventually, Fiery would marry Carnie. It isn’t known if Carnie and Carno had kids, but if they did, Carno likely lost custody of them as soon as they got divorced. Carnie moved back to her apartment, and what happened to her since is unknown. Personality Carnie was originally very friendly to the people she knew, until the day she was held against her will and her multiple encounters with Dust. She is known to absolutely despise Jim, Cobra, and Dust, among other people. She is shown to have a herb addiction after being forced to have it to calm her during her time as a captive, which itself isn’t a time she remembers too well. She was good friends with Jane, Jessica, and the Unnamed snakegirl during her time as Carno’s wife. She still cares about her ex husband despite their divorce, and she was willing to help him find Kate when she went missing. Relationships Family Fiery Carnotaurus (Ex-Husband) - David (Son) - Lucy (Daughter) - Rosanne (Daughter) Friends Jane - Jessica - Unnamed Snakegirl - Herrerasaurus - Thor - Poseidon - Joseph Stalin Enemies Jim - Cobra - Dust Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Intelligence - Her intelligence, while never explicitly show, is on par with characters like Herrerasaurus. Weaknesses Easily Manipulated - She can easily be forced to do things against her will and this has been used against her a few times. Trivia -Carnie is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus - Carnie exists because her creator wanted to know what a female version of himself would do in the situation the characters are in.